


A Mickey Mouse Grin

by Itsquiettime



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Disney, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you using cheesy Disney lines on me?”</p><p>“Are they working?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Then yes.  I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mickey Mouse Grin

The Disney College program was great.  It really was.  Mark got the opportunity to meet so many fantastic people from a ton of different cultures, go to school, gain experience in a fortune 500 company, and –perhaps most importantly- he got to make people happy.  


It was honestly the most amazing feeling to have a child run up to you as if you were the most important person in the world.  

That was all Fine. Great, really.  Very very very good… 

But he was going to die if he stood for any longer in the Mickey Mouse suit. 

They had him stationed in Animal Kingdom in a small hut between Minnie Mouse and Donald Duck’s huts. The whole area was nothing but a large character spot settled between the trees of a jungle. 

More like an animal reserve, but it was still way too hot to stand in the baking 93 degree Florida sun with not only his regular clothes but also the huge, stifling costume. 

He cleared his thoughts the best he could and turned his focus to the small girl wrapped around him. She had come barreling into him and was gripping his leg with the force of a grown man his own size.  

Imitating laughter, he bent to wrap his arms around the little tike.  She took a step back and hopped up and down in place, laughing the entire time while her mother gave him a book to sign and a pen.  

After signing Mickey’s name in a curling font with the awkward gloves that encased his hands, he began to kneel down to get a picture with the girl.  

She tugged on his sleeve and pointed up, apparently wanting to be held while the photo was taken. Great.  Another layer of heat for him to suffer through. 

Clapping his hands and thanking whatever being happened to be above that no one could see his face, he bent to lift the girl to his hip.  When she was settled, Mark turned to the camera and waved with his free hand. 

Mark put the little girl down and watched her scramble back to her parents before turning to a fellow employee, a new girl who was supposed to be helping him, and beckoning her forward. 

“Please help me,” he whispered. “I need to take the head of the suit off and breathe before I pass out.  Do you think you could buy me a few moments?” 

The girl smiled and gave him a sympathetic look before turning to the long line of guests. 

“I’m sorry, guys!” She began, “Mickey has to go and help Goofy out of a bit of a mess, but he’ll be back in less than five minutes!!” 

Mark ignored the chorus of disappointed voices and left everything to the new girl as he nearly sprinted to the back of a nearby building where a door to the tunnels could be found.  

Not bothering to look around first, he ripped the head off and took a few big gasping breaths before leaning his back against the building, trying to soak up the nearly nonexistent breeze before he had to plop the head back on.  

A light giggle to his right startled him and he nearly had a heart attack as he spun around.  Before him stood a man about his age with bright green hair, a bit of scruff, and bright blue eyes.  The man was a bit smaller than him but was well muscled and attractive in his own right.  

Mark felt his cheeks flame to life.  He must look quite a sight with only half of a costume on, hair plastered to his forehead, and sweat pouring down his face. 

The man was the first to speak and he did so in an admittedly rough but charming Irish accent.  “Hey!  You look a bit hot.  Want some water?  I just bought a bottle, but you look like you need it more than I do.” 

Mark hadn’t realized just how thirsty he was until that moment.  With a thank you, he reached out and accepted the bottle of water from the stranger, smiling at him gratefully as he did. 

As Mark was gulping down the contents of the bottle, the mystery man spoke again. “My name is Sean, by the way, but most people call me Jack.” 

“Thank you, Jack.” Mark answered, tossing the now empty bottle away, “I really appreciate the help.” 

“Oh, I didn’t do it for free.” 

Mark looked over at Jack and froze, now cautious.  A fast pass to a ride he could do, but if this guy wanted anything too outrageous, he was just going to run for it. 

“What do you want?” Mark asked, backing away slightly.

“A date.” The man said, shocking Mark.  “I want just one chance to sweep the hot guy in the Mickey Mouse costume off of his feet.” 

Mark blinked at him. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. 

After a moment of Mark just staring at him, Jack continued. “What do you say, Beauty? Can I be your Beast?” 

“Are you using cheesy Disney lines on me?” 

“Are they working?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Then yes.  I am.” 

Mark started laughing and placed his Mickey glove in Jack’s outstretched hand, laughing harder as Jack bent to kiss it. 

“How about we meet in front of the Rainforest Café at seven?” Mark suggested, charmed. 

“It’s a date, my prince.” Jack bowed and winked before walking away with a smile.

Mark fell back against the building wall and clutched the discarded Mickey head to his chest.

After gathering himself, he pushed off the wall and slipped his head back on, trudging back out into the heat to make the children happy, hiding a smile of his own behind a Mickey Mouse grin.


End file.
